


a confrontation of sorts

by Ecinue



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blue Sonder AU, Demons, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Tubbo, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Mythical Beings & Creatures, No Context lmao, is it tho?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecinue/pseuds/Ecinue
Summary: The voices in his mind are screaming, screaming warnings that Phil is acting strange. For once, he agrees with these screaming voices.Blue Sonder AU credit to @chewwypepsicola on Twitter.
Relationships: Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF) - Relationship, Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil | Philza Minecraft (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 540
Collections: Blue Sonder AU





	a confrontation of sorts

**Author's Note:**

> Blue Sonder AU credit to @chewwypepsicola on Twitter. (See End Notes for a full explanation of the inspiration for this fic.)
> 
>  ** _Bold Italic is the voices._**  
>  ( _Parenthesis Italic is his conscience._ )  
>  **Bold is deep demon voice. Kingly time.**  
>  _Italic is emphasization._
> 
> Disclaimer: Please be aware that everything I write is fictional and by no means supposed to allude to what should really happen. I have no intention of making these creators uncomfortable and if any of the people mentioned here blatantly state that they are uncomfortable with this, I will immediately remove this work.

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD-_ **

“Techno.”

The pink-haired demon glanced up sharply to see Phil standing there, a kind smile on his face as per usual. Techno plasters a wry smile on his face and attempts to look somewhat alive. “Phil.”

“Come take a walk with me,” Phil calls, gesturing towards the door.

Techno raises an eyebrow at the lack of honorific but says nothing, obeying and moving out of their cottage, heading outside as Phil follows. He had only returned to the forest for a short visit but Phil had been acting strangely. He wondered why. Was Phil alright? He hoped that Phil hadn’t been too lonely whilst they were all gone. Techno had ventured out for a bit whilst Wilbur left with Tommy and Tubbo somewhere, somewhere that included Tubbo’s friends. They should come to visit Phil more often.

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

The voices are a constant drone in his mind, buzzing endlessly. A small migraine is beginning to form and he wonders how much longer it’ll be until he snaps and does something regrettable. The voices are loud and they demand blood, blood that he cannot provide. He wonders why he chose to be king. He wonders why he fought Dream. He wonders if Dream is okay. He hasn’t heard of the demon in a while. ( _Of course, he’s not okay, you scarred him. It’s your fault._ )

“Do you ever intend to return to Hell, Techno?” Phil asks quietly as they venture into the forest, most likely heading toward the lake that Tommy and Tubbo liked to hang out at so often. It was a lake, a special lake, that they all deemed as a peaceful spot. “The demons are still searching for their king.”

Something was wrong. Phil did not ask about Hell. Something was wrong. Phil knew not to bring up Hell. Something was fucking wrong. This is not Phil. ( _You should’ve known that the moment that you brought your sword with you. You normally don’t do that._ )

**_IMPOSTER_ **

**_WHERE’S DADZA_ **

**_IMPOSTER_ **

**_FAKE_ **

**_IMPOSTER_ **

**_IMPOSTER_ **

**_KILL_ **

**_KILL_ **

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

Techno pushed down the thoughts as he shrugged, moving to stand in front of the lake. “I don’t think I’ll return, Phil. Hell isn’t as glorious as some make it seem. It’s just a wasteland of brutality and death.”

Phil hummed in acknowledgment, watching him carefully. “You’re not afraid that someone will track you down and try to kill you for the title of King again?”

“...why are you asking this, Phil?” Techno’s muscles felt tense, his instincts screaming that something was wrong. “You’re acting strange.”

Phil only smiled. The smile lacked warmth and was cold. His eyes flickered between blue and green for a moment and instantly, Techno knew that this was a demon. He knew of only one demon with this type of shapeshifting power and that demon should be dead. ( _Dead because you killed him._ )

**_SHOULD BE DEAD_ **

**_WHY ALIVE_ **

**_DANGER_ **

**_FIGHT_ **

**_KILL_ **

**_DANGER_ **

**_DANGER_ **

**_WHERE’S PHIL_ **

**_NOT PHIL_ **

**_IMPOSTER_ **

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

**_KILL_ **

**_KILL_ **

**_KILL_ **

“You were always smart,” Not-Phil smirked. “Though I must be honest, I expected you to figure this out much faster.”

Techno didn’t respond, narrowing his eyes as he faced the imposter, raising his fists, and ready to fight. Behind a tree, another demon stepped out, his golden eyes gleaming with hatred and a white bandana tied around his head. The demon looked familiar, so so familiar. Where had Techno seen this demon before?

**_WHO CARES_ **

**_KILL_ **

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

**_KILL_ **

**_FIND PHIL_ **

**_WHERE REAL PHIL_ **

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

“Are you the one that I know as Dream?” Techno asked cautiously.

Not-Phil’s face contorted into a nasty scowl and the disguise melted away as Dream shifted back into his original state. His mask is still on but Techno could see the burn marks on Dream’s hands despite them being hidden by black gloves. Dream growls, fury emitting off his aura. “You don’t even remember me? I’m heartbroken.”

**_KING_ **

**_KING_ **

**_ORIGINAL KING_ **

**_NO_ **

**_NOT KING_ **

**_FAILED_ **

**_TECHNO KING_ **

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

**_KILL THE FAKE_ **

**_KILL_ **

**_HE HURT DADZA_ **

**_KILL_ **

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD-_ **

“What did you do to Phil?” Techno interrupted the voices with a cold voice, suppressing his shock that Dream is still alive. “Leave him out of this. This is a matter between us demons; there is no need to involve others.”

“It became his business when he decided to give you refuge.”

**_KILL HIM_ **

**_HE HURT PHIL_ **

( _Did he? Listen to the voices, Techno. They’re right, sometimes._ )

**_SHAPESHIFT WITH BLOOD_ **

**_PHIL HURT_ **

**_KILL DREAM_ **

**_KILL_ **

**_KILL_ **

**_PROTECT PHIL_ **

**_FIND PHIL_ **

( _You should forget about Dream and prioritize Phil._ )

**_DADZA_ **

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

“Where. Is. He.” Techno growled. “You shapeshift with the taste of blood. I saw your pink hair when my blood got in your mouth. What the hell did you do to Phil.”

The other demon smirked. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

His vision went red.

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

Techno roared in fury and the other demon stumbled back in surprise as Techno’s fist made contact with his cheek.

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

“This could’ve all been avoided if you didn’t fucking _scar my fucking face_!” Dream bellowed as he dashed over. “Give me back my fucking title!”

“ **Die** ,” Techno hissed, his eyes glinting red as he unsheathed his sword, slashing towards the unnamed demon who yelped when their arm was nicked. “ **Unworthy vermin.** ”

“The only vermin here is you!” The unnamed demon yelled. “Dream!”

Techno spun around just in time for his sword to meet Dream’s ax, the metals clashing harshly. The unnamed demon tried to use this opportunity to take him down but the voices were faster, instincts screaming for him to dodge and survive and _kill_ these pests. Stumbling back slightly, Techno hissed in slight pain when he felt blood trickle from his side. The crimson liquid landed on the ground, a sizzling sound ringing through the air as the grass wilted.

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

“ **WHERE THE HELL DID YOU TAKE HIM?!** ” Techno snarled. Dream and the unnamed demon exchanged glances and nodded at each other. The unnamed demon produced something ( _what is that, oh no, is that fire?!_ ) and suddenly, the grass was on fire.

**_NO_ **

**_THE FOREST_ **

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

**_FUCK BLOOD, THE FOREST’S ON FIRE_ **

**_WHERE’S PHIL_ **

**_DADZA ANGRY_ **

Techno screeched in fear and fury. Phil was not going to be happy.

“ENOUGH!”

As if summoned by his thoughts, Phil landed in the clearing, a human witch next to him. The witch quickly summoned water ( _i_ _f only you could do something other than bleed_ ) and the fire was washed away. Dream seemed furious at that and swirled around to face the witch. “George! What the hell are you doing?!”

“Shut up, Dream!” The human whispered frantically, his eyes darting between Dream and Techno.

Phil stood there, tense, a furious expression overtaking his face.

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

**_DADZA’S HERE_ **

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

**_KILL DREAM_ **

**_KILL THE DEMON_ **

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

**_KILL_ **

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

**_WORTHLESS_ **

“Techno.” Phil’s wings twitched. “Techno. I’m okay.”

“ **They hurt you,** ” Techno said coldly, his sword suddenly next to the unnamed demon’s neck. “ **Vermin must be disposed of.** ”

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

“No,” Phil shook his head, “Don’t do it. There is no point in further bloodshed here.”

“No point?!” Dream scoffed. “He stole my title!”

Techno’s eyes flashed. “ **You are not the king. You failed. You lost. You are not the ruler we are searching for. You failed.** ”

Dream flinched back as if he was burned and George rushed over to the demon’s side. The unnamed demon remained still; one move and the sword would run through his neck. Phil only tilted his head slightly.

“Techno. I am unharmed. Please put the sword away and come here.”

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

“We need to patch up your side.”

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

“Come here, son.”

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

“Tommy and Tubbo would be sad to hear that their meadow was harmed.”

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

Techno blinked. “ **Phi** **l** **? Y** ou’re okay?”

Phil nodded, smiling warmly. ( _See? There’s the warmth you were searching for._ ) “I’m okay.”

The voices screamed and shrieked, demanding bloodshed as Techno shakily placed his sword down. Dream’s entire body lurched forward but the human witch grabbed his shirt, tugging him backward.

“Dream, no!” He hissed. “Not now!”

“George, he stole my life from me!” Dream cried. “I need it back!”

The unnamed demon watched everything silently, unwarily.

Techno didn’t register the trio as he stumbled over to Phil, keeping a hand on his side, careful to not let any more blood trickle out. Phil fished out a roll of bandages ( _where did he get that? How strange…_ ) and handed it over to Techno who patched up the wound. “Do you want to explain this to me, mate?”

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

“I don’t know,” Techno managed. “I don’t know.”

“That’s okay. Can I ask Dream what happened?”

“...yeah.”

Phil turned to Dream, smile warm as ever despite the ice in his eyes. “You must be Dream. Could you please explain to me what’s going on?”

Dream growled and the unnamed demon spoke up. “Hi. I’m Sapnap. This is Dream and George. Long story short, Dream used to be king, Techno showed up, took the title, hurt Dream, and now we’re here to get the title back.”

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

**_WEAK_ **

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

**_USELESS_ **

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

“Take the title,” Techno spat, eyes flickering red again. “I don’t want it anymore. This is a shit experience.”

“What? You can’t handle the voices?” Dream taunted.

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD-_ **

Suddenly, the two dropped down the ground like limp noodles.

Phil stood above them and he gave a sigh, a very tired sigh. He smiled at George, a tired smile, before picking up Techno as if he was a light bag of potatoes. “Come with me. We can discuss this back at my house.”

George nodded as Sapnap picked up Dream. “Apologies for their attack on you. They told me you were a criminal.”

“I suppose I am, in a sense. But we can talk about that later. For now, I’ll have to figure out what the hell’s going on.”

Sapnap glanced at George but the human looked troubled. Why had George stopped Dream from fighting Techno? He knew their history with the pink-haired demon so why did he do that? Sapnap is very confused. Meanwhile, George’s mind was reeling. Were Dream and Sapnap stupid?! This is a mythical being and this forest is their domain. If this being that is known as “Phil” hadn’t been so kind, the three of them would probably be dead as shit right now. Did Sapnap and Dream not know this?!

“Oh yeah, you two are called Sapnap and George right?”

The duo glanced up sharply to see that Phil had stopped. Sapnap answered him, “Yes.”

Phil hummed before glancing over his shoulder, smile missing and blue eyes filled with ice-cold fury.

“Do refrain from hurting my forest.”

**Author's Note:**

> So...I got v invested in Ene's Blue Sonder AU...and I was on their CuriousCat and someone asked "what if Dream shapeshifted into Phil" and I wanted to write a scene based on that. I hope you guys liked it??? I had no idea what the fuck I was doing lmao.
> 
> If Ene or their friends sees this, hewwo!
> 
> Edit: I FORGOT TO MENTION, THE VOICES ARE BASICALLY LIKE CHAT!!! ITS JUST CHAT TELLING HIM TO KILL STUFF LMAO.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this! Kudos, comments, bookmarks, anything is appreciated greatly! Thank you for reading my fic!
> 
> Feel free to come to yell at me on Twitter!https://twitter.com/ecinue_unicorn  
> Check out my Carrd!~  
> https://ecinue.carrd.co


End file.
